A Merky Tail
by Ecyor42
Summary: after a failed new years party, jake finds himself in a overwhelming situation, his world is turned upside down by a mermaid princess claiming to need help and he is transported to a lost city and transformed into a creature he thought was as real as the Easter bunny possessing unnatura powers and seances he has to come to terms with what he is and how to help the merpeople


we had went to the batch at the beach just off the coast of New Zealand 3 hours out of Auckland for

new years with the family, my sister Maddie, my brother Andrew and myself, "hi Im Jacob" it's been 2

days since New Years and the party was horrible, all the booze was gone within 2 hours so I didn't get

drunk so it was about 11:30 when I decided to go for a walk along the beach all I could think is that this

whole thing is a gigantic waste of time. I walked out of the gate, across the road and up onto the Sandy

Dune and continue to walk the 3 minutes to the water I sat at the edge of the waves mulling over the

days events , it was at that point I heard the noise scaring me half to death. A loud squelch right next to

me. I turned to my left to see what look like a girl but not... Her hair was shoulder length straight and

looked a little like seaweed and her skin was a tone of blue she looked normal apart the skin colour and

the FISHTAIL where her legs should have been. "oh my god you scared the living death out of me" I said

she proceeded to say nothing hello? Excuse me... I reached out and shook her she didn't respond.

freaking out slightly due to the fact this girl had a tail she seemed to be turning blue I sighed looked

around to see if anyone could help, there was no one there it was all on me, I rolled her over and

decided to perform CPR, "yep that's me Jacob doing CPR on a... Mermaid what the hell is wrong with me

" 2 minutes past and all of a sudden she coughed she said bolt upright and looked at me. "who are

you!?" she asked and it's strange melodic voice, "what did you do to me ?" I looked at my hands, "I

didn't do anything, I saved you ." she looked at me and I back at her. " you washed up and weren't

breathing so I... so I did CPR." " CPR? What is that." She asked me . " I Breathe The Air into your lungs

making you breathe again on your own but that doesn't matter what the fuck are you?! she looked at

me look back at the water and said "thank you but now have to go" she quickly thrust what looked like a

necklace into my hands it was a small solid shell with strange markings on it down tightly with a very

thin piece of seaweed "i am a mermaid there are more of us but we need help. . . Help from the

humans, this is a way you can help look for the sign you will know it when it is time keep the shell with

you please you must help. I must go they need me. If all goes how it is meant to I'll see you in Atlantis"

"WAIT WHAT. . . ATLANTIS ARE YOU MAD..." she then kissed my forehead and disappeared into the

water.

Grasping the shell necklace I slowly walk back contemplating what just happened. "was that really a

Mermaid? maybe I did get drunk... Atlantis!... Jesus Christ if this is real what am I going to do". I went

back to the beach every night for the next 2 days and nothing happened it wasn't until 3 rd that

everything got messed up.

Sitting on the black sand I felt a small tremor, "was that a quake" I asked out loud just as I was about to

run back to the batch the shell around my neck started pulsing a cobalt blue glow. "what the hell is

going on just as I grabbed the shell I noticed a beam of blue energy shoot from the ocean ahead of me,

about 100 meters ahead from where I was standing. Feeling a strong pull to the light I stripped to my

swimming trunks and waded into the cool surf. "oh God oh god oh God what am I doing. . .I'm going to

get eaten by a shark or something ". I quickly swam out to the light. The light was being made by

another shell the same shape as the necklace only about the size of a car. As I reached it a head broke

the surface of the water next to me. Thinking I was about to die I started yelling. That's when she

grabbed my head between her hands. "shut up kid she said in her strange sing song voice.

"YOU I yelled. "What is this what's going on"

She sighed "I dont have time for this shit. Get in

I laughed "get in? Get in what

Reaching out the Mermaid seemed to tickle the edge of the large shell. The bright light only got brighter.

"That she said

"What, why would I get in. . . For all I know this will eat me. "

Sighing more she said. If you dont get in you will die of suffocation the change is necessary for you to

help. It can be undone but please just help us. "

Not knowing what I was getting myself into but sensing she was desperate I followed along. Hey I cant

say for sure that the fact she was hot didn't also play a part of this but hey.

"fine, but I want an explanation " and hopped in

"In time, jake."

"Wait how do you know my na- the shell closed on me and the light surrounded me.

I felt a odd sensation like a sizzling tingling over my hands and legs. "HEY, HELP ME WHATS GOING ON " I

yelled for what felt like 5 minutes until I passed out.

"Artemis, what have you done. I told you not to go looking we could sort this out."

"No father. This has gone on long enough our people need to be free and I think he can help. If not we

are all doomed. Shh he is waking.

My eyes began to open hearing voices around me.

"Artemis, he isnt going to be happy, the last time a human went through the change things didnt work

out well for them. This is your mess, clean it up or he wont be the only o e in trouble"

I groaned and then recalled what had just happened to me, large shell, mermaid. I sat up as fast as I

could bu I felt sluggish.

"What the hell is . . .woe hey what the

"Hey, take it slow Jacob" I heard to my right

Muffling a Yelp if surprise I turned to see the same mermaid from new years.

"What is going on who are you, why do I feel so odd" i moved my left leg but when i did something felt

way off.

"What's wrong with my legs I said In a shaky voice.

The girl next to me said in a soft tone. "I said go easy. It is part of the process things for you have

changed for now just try not to freak out okay?"

Gulping I moved the blanket off me and being so surprised to see the blanket float away I almost didnt

notice my legs or the fact they were no longer my leg .

"Aaaaaaah, my legs, what have you done, where are my legs!"

The girl looked at me "like I said things have changed. This is part of the magic of the shell of Triton it

can turn some humans into more people. That means legs and feet become tails. And you can now

breathe down here with the help of your gills."

I groped my neck, on either side of my neck just under my jaw line was 3 slashes. I gagged.

"What's going on here. " I looked down at my legs I mean tail. It looked more shark like than that if the

girl next to me grey and vertical not horizontal and fish like, like hers

" you jake are from a family that left Atlantis centuries ago. You have the atlantins blood in you no

matter how weak. This aloud us to bring you here. We need your help. Half human half atlantins have

abilities here that we merpeople do not. Please I'm begging you, for the sake of my people will you help

us?"

"I...I dont even know what is going on but I'm here now I supose I will hear you out."

"Thank you, oh btw my name is Artemis. My father is king Poseidon"


End file.
